koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Yu/Movesets
All the movesets for Guan Yu in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Covers himself up for a moment, then a wide slash to the right with one hand. : , : A simple launching attack by back-swinging upward to the left. Launches foes a small distance upward rather than straight up if done on a juggled foe. : , , : Downward overhead chop that stuns foes. : , , , : A large turn-spinning slash which knocks back opponents. : , , , : A broad slash to the right, left, then a stab, followed by a shoving backward slash to the left. : : Series of wide-ranged spins, and a strong horizontal slash causing opponents to be knocked quite a distance back. : , : Swipes his weapon to the right. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Fighting Style Guan Yu was a slow but average character in the second and third titles with no real strengths and weaknesses, making him great for beginners, each installment however gave him more abilities to access, making him more above average each time. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Launching scoop slashes the foe; tapping again will follow up with a downward meteor slash. : , , , , , : A wide slash attack with the left hand holding the blade while slashing to the left. Has wave effects and long reach. : , , , , , : A broad slash to the right, left, then a stab, followed by a backhanded low slash to the left, then a downward overhead chop. The final blow makes him turn and twirl slash single-handed to the right. :Dashing : Wide horizontal swing that slice the air 180° in front of him while he forces himself to a full stop. Horse Moveset : : Leans to each side and swipes his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases sparks of teal-colored lightning to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A dash leaping baton-like swing with his blade, sending enemies into the air. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A repertoire of dazing slashes to the head with the blade that can now be extended with extra . The last slash staggers. : , : Lands and plants his blade in the ground that causes a quake. :L1, : Counters with his C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes the bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before but the last slash can now launch juggled foes. : , , , , : Guan Yu twirls, then swings his moon blade upward with one hand, creating a small typhoon in front of him. : , , , , , : Same as his original C6, but now makes a small shockwave and the slash itself no longer has a hitbox. : , , , , , , , , : After the overhead slash from x5, he ends the combo with the sequence of his C4 chain. : (True): He spins his moon blade with one hand above him, creating a huge whirlwind that launches his enemies. : , : Swings his moon blade to the left once, following and finishing it up with a forceful slash to the ground that causes a ground flashing quake. ;Warriors Orochi Gains a new ability. *'R1': Leaps up and slams the ground creating a ripple, and ends up with an aura covering himself. Powers up Guan Yu for a short time. He utters "You shall fall!" ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Quickly sends out a violent gust of air forward. :Triple Attack 2: Causes strong gales to rise from the ground. :Triple Attack 3: Spins weapon around to unleash a strong pillar of wind rising from above. Fighting Style Warriors Orochi The first two Warriors Orochi titles has Guan Yu retain his moveset from Dynasty Warriors 5. His range is quite good and his attacks are straightforward. Guan Yu's main strength is crowd clearing and one on one duel. His R1 special is great as it makes it easier for him to kill officers in a flash. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Diagonal alternating slices that gradually rise as he steps forward. Delivers three swings, an overhead chop, and a swing to his right. Ends the chain with six spinning strikes. : string (Renbu ∞): Five wide left-and-right slashes. The last strike emits an energy shockwave. : (held): A turning swing that cuts from the left, emitting an energy shockwave. : : Series of swings that ends with him stepping forward while twirling his weapon around his shoulders twice. Poses with his hand outstretched in front of him as the shockwave clears away enemies. : , : Downwards swipe. : , : Rises slightly upwards in the air and lands with his halberd cutting the ground. A narrow slice of energy travels forward from its bladed tip. :Dashing : Short swing with the butt end of his weapon. :Dashing : Runs a few steps quicker to deliver a mighty swing to his left. :Grapple attack : A quick stab. If it connects, he drives his halberd's point forward with a few steps before he swings his weapon to knock them down. :Grapple attack : Holds his halberd upright to point the blade forward and makes a downwards diagonal cut. If it connects, he quickly slaps the blade against his enemy's side and hurls them behind him. :Deadlock attack: Two slices to both sides of his opponent's torso before he slices their legs, knocking them off their feet. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Guan Yu's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Horse Moveset : string: series of quick swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : anticipated swing to the right : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6, Guan Yu keeps his original weapon and his attack chains still retains very straightforward and wide-ranged attacks. His Special Attack, Swift Attack, can be boosted from skills able for purchase in his Skill Tree. Three abilities can be bought for him are Rage, Wild Rage (both skills increase the power of the special) and Stamina, which boosts the duration for the attack. His grapple move is weak yet has a long reach and is very quick. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Guan Yu mainly uses his version of the polearm moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Guan Yu is affiliated with the pike in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , : Sends forth an air wave and is surrounded in a fiery aura, temporarily increasing his strength. :Musou - Heavenly Gale (天空砲): : Sends forth a whirlwind. :Alternate Musou - Stormy Rage (天空轟断破): R1 + : Does a powerful fiery slash around him. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Guan Yu is affiliated with the crescent blade in this appearance. His EX Attack and musous remain unchanged in this installment. ;Warriors Orochi He gains the following additions in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Exudes an aura of rage and projects it forwards. Dynasty Warriors 8 Guan Yu keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :Aerial Musou - (天空昇龍波): , : Launches a pillar of green-tinted energy by slamming the ground. :Awakening Musou: Does quick upward strikes repeatedly. The user then unleashes a wide slashing motion that releases a sudden burst. After inflicting a certain amount of hits, the user initiates two sweeping slashes diagonally and horizontally several times before thrusting weapon forcefully. Category:Movesets